orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstalker Evo
Deathstalker Evo is a robot built by F1Krazy, that competed in Orc's Wars 2 and Orc's Wars Overclocked. Based on F1's retired cruiserweight Deathstalker, Deathstalker Evo was unsuccessful, with its only KO victory coming in its retirement fight in Overclocked. Design Deathstalker Evo is a black-and-silver robot with a compact, box-wedge chassis. While the original Deathstalker was 2WD, Deathstalker Evo is 4WD; the "wheel pods" sticking out of the back of its chassis house the motors for the rear wheels and also act as stabilisers for its axe weapon. Robot History Orc's Wars 2 In its qualifying rumble, Deathstalker Evo faced E.N.T.ii.T.Y, I-95: Rebirth, and Blurry Pitchfork. Deathstalker Evo was attacked by I-95 early on, but was saved when E.N.T.ii.T.Y threw the spinner upside-down, eliminating it. Deathstalker Evo spent the rest of the battle attacking E.N.T.ii.T.Y, tearing off part of its armour plating, and the two robots qualified after an out-of-control Blurry Pitchfork careened out of the arena. Deathstalker Evo was drawn into Heat C, where it faced 15th seed Siren's Vengeance and, coincidentally, E.N.T.ii.T.Y. As in its qualifier, Deathstalker Evo went straight for E.N.T.ii.T.Y, hitting it repeatedly and narrowly avoiding getting flipped twice, but was then tipped over by Siren's Vengeance. As F1Krazy had neglected to wire Deathstalker Evo with a Srimech button, it could not self-right and was eliminated, while E.N.T.ii.T.Y went on to win the fight (and later, the heat). In the Redemption Round, Deathstalker Evo faced the powerful tribar spinner Urchin. Though Deathstalker Evo tenaciously shoved Urchin across the arena, it was eventually worn down and KO'ed, eliminating it from the tournament. At the end of the series, Deathstalker Evo participated in both the Royal Rumble and the World Championship, representing Egypt. Its Srimech was now wired correctly, but this did not save it in the Royal Rumble, where it failed to last one round before being gutripped and KO'ed by Thadzingo. In the World Championship, Deathstalker Evo was drawn against Lobstertastic, Luck of the Irish, and reigning champion Bocuma III in the first round. An extended duel with Lobstertastic caused its axe head to break off, and after being flipped around the arena by Bocuma III, it was thrown spectacularly over the arena wall, eliminating it. Orc's Wars Overclocked After its poor OW2 performance, F1Krazy decided to retire the Deathstalker lineage, and so Deathstalker Evo's only appearance at Orc's Wars Overclocked was in the Retirement Rust event for retiring robots. As a throwback to the robot's most memorable performance - its victory over RedAce's Blizzard in Wild Card Rally - Deathstalker Evo's final opponent was RedAce's axebot Heartbreaker. Sporting a refined wedge, Deathstalker Evo's durability and longer reach counted in its favour, and it won by KO to end its career with a victory. Ironically, Deathstalker Evo was F1Krazy's only robot to win a fight during Overclocked. Trivia *Deathstalker Evo had "Throw it out and see what happens" etched on its underside, a line from the Curve song "Killer Baby". Ironically, the one time it entered the arena without the message - the OW2 World Championships - it was thrown out of the arena by Bocuma III. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with Axes Category:Orc's Wars Overclocked